Group Chat
by bekrauhl
Summary: GRUP CHAT EXO! WARN! YAOI AND STRAIGHT CHANBAEKHUN AND OTHER BAHASA KASAR GAK SESUAI EYD
1. Chapter 1 : Begins

_**Chanyeol joined group**_

 _ **Jongin Kim joined group**_

 _ **Xiumin joined group**_

 **Suho** : welkam genk

 **Xiumin** : grup paan neh hyung

 **Jongin** : grup nak pemes

 **Chanyeol** : grup rang ganteng

 **Xiumin** : dih

 **Suho** : yang laen mana blom pada join sih

 **Chanyeol** : lagi pada ga megang hp kali

 **Jongin Kim** : iyelah lg pada megang anu

 **Suho** : sialan. anu apa? Tytyd?

 **Jongin Kim** : megang sendok hyung yaAllah otak lu

 **Xiumin** : okep

 **Xiumin** : Suho okep

 **Chanyeol** : okep?

 **Xiumin** : otak bokep

 **Jongin Kim** : Goblok receh

 **Suho** : E BANCAT SIA :(

 _ **D.O joined group**_

 **Jongin kim** : Nongol juga belo

 **Chanyeol** : welkam

 **Suho** : Welcum

 **Xiumin** : keset

 **D.O** : yah telat gua

 **Chanyeol** : Kaga telat banget sih ini baru 5 orang yg join

 **Chanyeol** : Baekhyun mana sih

 **Jongin Kim** : Pcy mencari belahan

 **Suho** : BELAHAN NJENK

 **Jongin Kim** : Belahan Jiwa

 **Xiumin** : Okep mah beda

 _ **Sehun Oh Joined group**_

 _ **Jongdae Joined group**_

 **Sehun Oh** : Pangeran hadir

 **Jongin Kim** : Mual

 **Jongdae** : Jongin hamil?!

 **Suho** : Tak sengaja lewat depan rumahmu

 **Xiumin** : Ku melihat ada tenda biru

 **Jongin Kim** : Sialan tenda biru

 **Chanyeol** : Baekhyun ada di tenda biru!? Sama sapa anjeng!

 **Sehun Oh** : Goblok bukan baekhyun

 **Sehun Oh** : Mereka lagi nyanyi ahelah

 **Jongin Kim** : Mana hamil asooo

 _ **Lay Joined Group**_

 **Chanyeol** : Suka kaga jelas

 **Lay** : Assalamualaikum akhi ukhti

 **Xiumin** : kaga ada ukhti

 **Jongdae** : Akhi berasa udeh tua

 **Sehun Oh** : itu aki blog

 **D.O** : PR fisika udeh belom gengs

 **Chanyeol** : kapan gua udh ngerjain pr?

 **Suho** : Dio leh dong bagi bagi

 **Sehun** **Oh** : Gua juga dibagi ya

 **Chen** : dioo bagi gua yaaa

 **Xiumin** : bagi dong

 **Lay** : subhanallah mencontek itu tidak boleh itu sama saja dengan melakukan kecurangan

 **Lay** : Dio ntar gua nyalin yaa

 **Jongin** : Lu nasehatin tapi nyalin juga, gigit manja neh

 **Lay** : nyalin doing bukan nyontek

 **Suho** : sama aja blog

 **D.O** : Ehanjing gua aja belom

 **D.O** : :(

 **Jongin Kim** : Lu ngingetin pr gua kira udeh lu kerjain

 **Suho** : Dia ngingetin biar bisa nyontek

 **Sehun Oh** : Lah cerdas

 _ **Baekhyun Joined Group**_

 **Chanyeol** : BAEK

 **Chanyeol** : KEMANA AE

 **Chanyeol** : KENAPA BARU NONGOL

 **Chanyeol** : LINE BBM SNAPCHAT PATH WA DM GUA KNP KAGA DIBALES

 **Suho** : Canyol kaga nyate

 **Sehun Oh** : iyalah goblok belom lebaran haji

 **Jongin Kim** : YA GOBLOK NYATE

 **Suho** : Typo anjiank:(

 **Chanyeol** : BAEK?

 **Chanyeol** : BAEKHYUN

 **Xiumin** : selaw yol

 **Chen** : lebay njir

 **Baekhyun** : Halo gaes

 **D.O** : ini sang tersangka malah watados

 **Sehun Oh** : lah dia kan kaga tau jan disalahin sih

 **Jongin Kim** : Sehun ngebela

 **Chanyeol** : BAEK BALES KEK

 **Chanyeol** : LU MAU NIKUNG HUN?

 **Baekhyun** : maap yeol baru ngisi kuota

 **Baekhyun** : itu udh gua bls kok semua sosmed lu

 **Chanyeol** : Oh gitu, laen kali kabarin kek gua khawatir

 **Suho** : kabarin gimana kuota baekhyun ae abis

 **Baekhyun** : iya da ho bener skl, btw pr fisika gimane kawan?

 **Xiumin** : Belom ada yg udah

 **Jongdae** : tadi si dio php taunya belom ngerjain

 **Baekhyun** : gua udah neh

 **Sehun Oh** : Bagi lah baek

 **Jongin Kim** : Bagi baekk

 **Chanyeol** : Baek gua juga mau

 **Baekhyun** : Selaw

 **Baekhyun** : /Pap gambar jawaban/

 **Suho** : Terbaik lah kau baek

 **Xiumin** : Maaciww

 **D.O** : makasih baek, btw lu tumbenan udah

 **Baekhyun** : Gua dapet dari Myungsoo wkakaka

 **Chen** : pantes lah yakin gua lu kaga bakal ngerjain itu sendiri

 **Chanyeol** : iyalah baekhyun ae ngerjain sendiri

 **Jongin Kim** : mustahil

 **Baekhyun** : udeh dikasih con con mlh pada gituin gua

 **Baekhyun** : Sialan:)

 **Chanyeol** : Gamaksud Baek maafin yaa

 **D.O** : Baek maafin guaaa

 **Suho** : Gua kaga ikut ikutan

 **Baekhyun** : udahlah bacot lu semua:)

 **Chanyeol** : Baek, gua ga maksud gitu…..

" _ **Gua udah dengan baiknya ngasih contekan malah digituin. Sakit tau ga? :)" –Baekhyun**_

" _ **Baek lu salah paham gua kaga maksud jelek jelekin lu :(" –Chanyeol**_

" _ **Liat aja, gua diem diem menghanyutkan ;)" –Sehun**_

 **Jadi disini belum ada yang jadian yapp. Oiya jangan lupa review kawan:)**

 **-Bekrauhl**


	2. Chapter 2 : Tikung Menikung

**06:30 am**

 **Suho** : Kalian dimana weh masa gua dikelas sendirian

 **Xiumin** : Santai sih baru juga jam stengah tujuh

 **D**. **O** : Gua otw ho

 **Xiumin** : Ini gada yg mau berangkat bareng gua?

 **Jongdae** : Lu dimana min? Gua lg ngetem di pasar

 **Suho** : Anak angkot mah beda

 **Jongin Kim** : Min gua ikut dong, motor lg di bengkel

 **Xiumin** : Masih dirumah

 **Xiumin** : Oke siap ketemu di pengkolan rumah lu ya

 **Jongdae** : Suhosyalan:)

 **D**. **O** : Minta ama mama beli motor

 **Chanyeol** : Ma motornya satu gapake pedes

 **Suho** : Itu mau beli motor apa bakso

 **Jongdae** : Serah mass

 **Jongdae** : Dio udh sampe apa?

 **D.O** : Udeh, emangnya elu pake ngetem

 **Sehun Oh** : Dalem bos

 **Suho** : Nusuk eaa nyeuri nyeuri moal diubaran

 **Jongdae** : Tahi

 **Jongdae** : Fakuy

 **Suho** : Ini dikelas udh mayan rame ena

 **Jongin Kim** : Jongdae cepet lari kalo kaga mau telat.

 **Sehun** **Oh** : Tengok ke pintu guys

 **Xiumin** : Sialan Jongdae mukanya

 **Jongin Kim** : FAK LAWAK

 **Lay** : SUBHANALLAH ITU JONGDAE PAGI PAGI DAH ENA ENA AMA SOANG APA YA MUKANYA BULUAN SOANG SEMUA

 **Suho** : Anjir pake diketik segala tar dia baca

 **Xiumin** : Bodo amat

 **Chyanyeol** : Udah bel belom?

 **D.O** : Belum

 **D.O** : Cepetan blog

 **Chanyeol** : Bentar neh lg panasin motor dulu

 **Suho** : Cepet yol 10 menit lagi bel masuk

 **Baekhyun** : Weh anjir ban motor gua bocor

 **Baekhyun** : Udah setengah jalan

 **Baekhyun** : Ah tahi

 **Chanyeol** : Lu dimana baek? Ntar gua jemput biar sekalian bareng ke sekolah

 **Jongdae** : Kasian anjir derita punya motor

 **Baekhyun** : Bareng sama maneh? Gak lah makasih gua bisa naek angkot

 **Jongin Kim** : sakit ye jadi chanyeol

 **Jongdae** : Yes populasi nak angkot nambah yes

 **Suho** : Seneng amat Jongdae punya temen samaan nasib

 **Chanyeol** : Lu masih marah sama gua baek? :(

 **Chanyeol** : Maafin gua:(

 **Xiumin** : Jadi ceritanya teh si Chanyeol kagak otw otw malah sibuk minta maap di grup

 **Lay** : spam amat Chanyeol :(

 **Baekhyun** : Selaw aja udh gua maapin dari maren

 **Lay** : Ada yang liat Sehun?

 **Lay** : Kok tiba tiba dia ngilang pdhl tadi lg maen hp disamping gua

 **D.O** : 5 menit lg kawan yang blom nyampe sekolah cepetlah ngebut

 **Xiumin** : Iya sehun ngilang sih

 **Suho** : Paling lg buang hajat

 **Jongdae** : Sehun hajatan? Sunat ke 2?

 **Jongin Kim** : Maksud Suho teh buang tai

 **Jongin Kim** : Paham?

 **D.O** : Fak hina bgt kaga tau hajat

 **Xiumin** : Tinja kaga tau hajat. Heran gua mah

 **Jongdae** : Esyaland:)

 **Xiumin** : #PrayForJongdae

 **Lay** : Baekhyun udh dateng

 **Suho** : ya trs?

 **Lay** : Berita hebohnya dia dateng sama Sehun.

 **Jongin Kim** : NAH LOH

 **Lay** : KOK!?

 **D.O** : Bentar. Jadi kejadiannya gini, Sehun abis baca chat Baekhyun langsung caw menuju lokasi dimana Baekhyun berada, dan datang tuk menjemputnya. Benar?

 **Xiumin** : BENER KEK NYA

 **Suho** : Saudara Sehun dan Baekhyun, apakah benar analisis dari saudara Dio?

 **Sehun Oh** : He eng

 **Jongdae** : MAMPUS

 **Jongdae** : TERJADI TIKUNG MENIKUNG

 **Jongin Kim** : Dio mendadak jd detektip

 **D.O** : Bakat terpendam:)

 **Lay** : Sehun diam diam mendiamkan

 **Suho** : Menghanyutkan goblok

 **Jongin Kim** : Chanyeol apakabar?

 **Xiumin** : Lg otw dia jadi kaga tau

 **Sehun Oh** : Brisik

 **Lay** : Baekhyun diem aja sih kaga bacot tumben

 **Jongdae** : Baekhyun tadi bacotnya ngelive masnya kaga pake diketik

 **Baekhyun** : Lagian cuma dijemput doang. Lebay lu pada

 **Suho** : Duduk rapih weh bapak Won dateng

 **Read 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **07.15 am**

 **Xiumin** : Bosen tahik

 **Jongdae** : Iyala bapaknya ngomong sendiri ae yg nyimak barisan para mantan doang

 **Sehun Oh** : Setau gua lu jomblo seumur idup

 **Sehun Oh** : Kaga punya mantan

 **Suho** : Jongdae kan suka bokong

 **Suho** : *boong

 **Sehun Oh** : FAK BOKONG

 **Jongin Kim** : Sialan lah si okep :v

 **Suho** : Maap hp gua autocorrect :(

 **Jongdae** : Belum selesai itu teh

 **Jongdae** : Maksudnya mantan genk pemes

 **Xiumin** : Oiya sebangsa Sulli, Kris, Jessica, Luhan ya yg merhatiin

 **Jongdae** : Pak Won aja diperhatiin kok gua kaga

 **Suho** : KODE KERAS

 **Suho** : KALO AJA SULLI BACA

 **Jongin Kim** : Jongdae ngegebetnya ae dapetnya kaga

 **Lay** : Dari paud sampe SMA

 **Lay** : Kaga ada perkembangan

 **Jongdae** : Bancat jan bahas gua ah ah

 **Baekhyun** : Btw, Chanyeol telat apa gimana

 **Baekhyun** : Daritadi kaga nyampe nyampe

 **D.O** : Cie khawatir

 **Xiumin** : Ekhem jadi PCY atau OSH?

 **Baekhyun** : Paan si nanya doing masnya

 **Suho** : Ntar juga dateng, paling dia ditahan di gerbang suruh bersih bersih dulu

 **Sehun Oh** : Oh

 **Lay** : Sehun ga nyante

 **Jongin Kim** : Chanyeol paling lg disuruh nyabutin rumput sama bapak kiyowo

 **Sehun Oh** : Kaga da, gua mah kalem kek biasa ae

 **Xiumin** : Bapak kiyowo mah kek kentut kuda

 **Xiumin** : Kaga pernah masuk kelas, giliran masuk kelas

 **Xiumin** : Tiba tiba marah-marah nagih tugas

 **Xiumin** : pdhl ngasih tugas ae kagak

 **D.O** : Lu kalem ae nikung

 **Baekhyun** : Anjir gua jadi inget pas Suho ditampar manja sama bapa kiyowo

 **Jongdae** : FAK FLASHBACK

 **Jongin Kim** : Pdhl Suho cuma bilang "Maap pak kaga dikasih tugas jd org tolol mana yg ngerjain tugas tanpa dikasih tugas?"

 **Lay** : Ya jelas langsung tampar

 **Lay** : Mukanya Suho udah kek ayam nahan kentut

 **Xiumin** : Lawak goblok

 **Sehun Oh** : Santai ae sih. Gua mah selama kesempatan msh terbuka kenapa tidak?

 **Sehun Oh** : Lagian Baekhyun masih single :)

 **Baekhyun** : Gua baru tau ayam bisa kentut

 **Baekhyun** : Sehun apaan dah ih

 **Suho** : Enak ya pada gibahin ketua kelas?

 **Jongin Kim** : Bodo amat, lu ini ketua kelasnya

 **Sehun Oh** : Gapapa kok baek

 **Sehun Oh** : Mempertegas aja kalo ada yg masih bisa diraih

 **D.O** : yak apakah akan berakhir Chanbaek? Ataukah Hunbaek? Silahkan voting kawan

 **Suho** : Chanbaek

 **Xiumin** : Chanbaek

 **Jongin Kim** : Chanbaek

 **Lay** : Hunbaek

 **Jongdae** : Sehun orgnya boral mayan dapet es doger jadi Hunbaek.

 **Jongin Kim** : Eh gua pindah haluan jadi Hunbaek

 **Suho** : The power of es doger

 **Suho** : Untung gua berduit :)

 **Jongin Kim** : Sialan terhina gua

 **D.O** : Chanyeol dateng

 **Xiumin** : Siap siap bakal ribut

 **Jongdae** : Dia udh ngeluarin hp anj

 **Suho** : Siap siap

 **Chanyeol** : Test

 **Chanyeol** : Capek anjing nyabutin rumput mele

 **Jongdae** : Scroll up deh yol

 **D.O** : Baca dengan basmallah ye yeol

 **Baekhyun** : Kompor

 **Xiumin** : Ini masalah hati atuh baek

 **Read 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **08:15 am**

 **Chanyeol** : BANGSAT

 **Chanyeol** : SEHUN GUA KAGA NYANGKA YE

 **Chanyeol** : GUA KIRA LU TEMEN

 **Jongdae** : Sabar yeol

 **Chanyeol** : Gimane kalem. Temen sendiri malah nikung

 **Chanyeol** : Sakit brader

 **Sehun Oh** : Emg knp? Salah kalo gua suka sm org?

 **Chanyeol** : Lu kaga salah suka sm orang

 **Chanyeol** : Yang salah adalah kenapa lu suka sm orang yg gua suka udh lama dan lu sendiri tau

 **D.O** : Memanasss

 **Xiumin** : Lah ribut jeh

 **Sehun** : Lu pikir gua bisa milih siapa yg bakalan gua suka?

 **Sehun** : Kaga kan

 **Jongdae** : RAME ANJIR ENAKAN

 **Jongin Kim** : Tenggorokan kering sariawan bibir pecah pecah

 **Suho** : Goblok Jongdae sama Jongin ngerusak suasana ae

 **Baekhyun** : Chanyeol Sehun jangan kek gini, gua kaga mau ngerusak pertemanan lu berdua

 **D.O** : Iya Hun, Yeol. Kaga ada yg salah disini

 **D.O** : Kenapa kalian kaga saingan secara sehat aja?

 **Chanyeol** : Kaga Baek, lu kaga salah kok

 **Chanyeol** : Gua minta maaf Hun udh nyolot sm lu

 **Chanyeol** : Dio bener. Kalo udh kek gini kejadiannya kita bisa apa? Ayo bersaing secara sehat:)

 **Lay** : Nah gitu dong masnya

 **Sehun Oh** : Lu gak salah apa apa Baek

 **Sehun Oh** : Gua jg minta maaf sob.

 **Sehun Oh** : siap:)

 **Jongdae** : AIH UDAHAN TAH RIBUTNYA? BENTAR AMAT AH KAGA ASIK

 **Xiumin** : Setres emang, temen baikan mlh maunya ribut

 **Baekhyun** : Nah gitu kek berkawan

 **Sehun Oh** : Baek lu pulang bareng gua ya?

 **D.O** : Jongdae mah sukanya ribut

 **Suho** : Makanya dia demen ngompor

 **Lay** : Pantesan kaga taken taken ama Sulli

 **Jongdae** : AH MANEH MAH

 **Jongdae** : BUKAN GITU

 **Chanyeol** : Bareng sama gua ae Baek

 **Chanyeol** : Tar beli cimol di pengkolan

 **Sehun Oh** : Sama gua tar beli es doger

 **Jongin Kim** : Chanyeol Sehun gua nebeng juga dong biar dapet es doger sama cimol

 **Suho** : Fakir minta traktiran

 **Jongin Kim** : Suho minta dilempar tai semut

 **Baekhyun** : Maap neh mas mas tapi gua udah janjian mau pulang bareng temen

 **Xiumin** : Siapa Baek?

 **Lay** : Paling sama si Taemin

 **Suho** : Mana tai semut njing, semutnya ae kadang kaga nampak lah ini tai nya

 **D.O** : Atau Myungsoo

 **Chanyeol** : Batalin ae, mending sama gua kan

 **Baekhyun** : Sok tau lu pada

 **Baekhyun** : Sama kakak kelas

 **Sehun Oh** : Siapa!?

 **Jongdae** : Paling kak Yesung

 **Jongdae** : Iyakan?

 **Baekhyun** : Er ha es

 **Chanyeol** : Jangan gitu lah Baek:(

 **Sehun Oh** : Baek sama gua aja ntar gua beliin es dogernya yang jumbo

 **Jongdae** : HUN GUA PULANG SAMA LU YAA!?

 **Sehun Oh** : Kaga nerima tumpangan selain Baekhyun sorry

 **D.O** : Udeh jongdae biasa naek angkot

 **D.O** : Jan ada yg ngasih tebengan

 **Chanyeol** : Minta beli motor sm mama

 **Jongdae** : Sialan ya kalian :")

 **Read 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Nambah saingan sob" -Chanyeol**_

 _ **"Gua kudu tau siapa kakak kelasnya" -Sehun**_

 _ **"Maaa Beliin Jongdae motor maaa:( " - Jongdae**_

.

.

.

.

 **Tambah gajelas ya wkwk, oiya masalah EYD, gua emang sengaja gak pake EYD. Inikan group chat jadi biar lebih dapet feel nya ja gitu. fyi chap depan tar ada tambahan karakter! Butuh saran nih kira kira siapa ya, Saran ya guys! Jangan lupa review:**

 **-bekrauhl**


	3. BUKAN CHAPTER 3, INI BALESAN REVIEW!

**Hai fellas!**

 **Sebelumnya gue mau minta maaf karena udah nyampah di posting kali ini.**

 **Ini bukan chapter 3 yaa, jadi tuh gue gatel pengen bales review dari kaliaaan dan akhirnya… BOOOMM jadilah.**

 **Makasih banyak buat yang udah mau review, gue tuh seneng banget banget pake banget yang paling banget deh pokoknya. Review dari kalian tuh membangun semangat gue biar bisa bikin chapter selanjutnya, soalnya ide sih udah ada dikepala tapi males ngetiknya. tapi kalo abis baca review dari kalian tuh ya semanget gue langung berkobar kaya jerami lagi diobong. Makanya jangan capek buat revuew yak karena review dari kalian itu berarti banget buat gue loh kawan:")**

 **Okelah daripada panjang lebar, ini dia balesan dari teteh ehehe maap ga semua gue bales soalnya banyak yg namanya guest gitu jadi kan bingung balesnyaa jadi gue bales segini dulu okay.**

 **littlehorie** Siap dah buat littlehorie akan kulanjutkan awkwk

 **RealChanbaek614** adaw gimana ya masalah pairing masih bingung si, akutu sukanya everyone x Baek :(((

 **SL** Sebenernya mah emang sengaja gak pake EYD biar kesan group chatnya itu dapet, tapi makasih yaaa sarannyaa :))

 **Chanbaek** Teteh juga suka kalo km suka dek hmm mau sepanjang apa neh? Teteh usahain bakal lebih panjang sepanjang jalan kenangan kok selaw

 **peluke** dapet pesen dari suho katanya "OTAKKU OTAKMU SAMA WAE S AYAN G"

 **Tarisya679** Apa salah jongin? Apa salah ibu jongin? Hidup jongin dirundung pilu .g

 **Chanbaeknoona** Siaap makasih neh udh dikasih tahu ukhh padahal akutu sukanya tempe sih sebenernya but its okay ae mas aku rapopo aku rapopo. Kedepanya bakal lebih teliti lagi kokk

 **Cbshipper** Kamu lebih daebak syg, iloveme 3

 **Yongbekyu** Bagus deh kalo kamu suka, keep review yaakk

 **chenbanana** Iya awkwk, pelopor dif fn neh urang teh ehehe. Keep review yak

Tenang pasti lanjut kok. Sama kaya cinta aku dan Baekhyun yang berlanjut sampai ke altar :)

 **koganeno** Lafyuh 3

 **fakkpark** MANTAN ITU YANG DARI KELAPA KAN? YANG WARNANYA PUTIH!?

 **realasfyn** Direbutin bangsatnya eksoh pun tak membuat BBH berpaling dari saya kok. Disini saya merasa senang mwehehehe

 **Lussia Archery** Mau sepanjang apa hm? Ngomong aja ama teteh semua bisa diatur .Teu

 **LyWoo** Selaww akutu kalo buat fic gajauh dari Chanbaek dan Hunbaek. Secara teteh bekrauhl kan Chanbaek Hunbaek Hardshipper!

 **kyuhyunsqueen** Seru layaww grup isinya nak ayan step kejang kejang semua hmm. Baekhyun mah udeh takdirnya direbutin, ya direbutin cowok, direbutin cewek, bahkan direbutin emak emak udh kek kaos beli 1 dapet 6 Anarkis dah pokoknya sistah bradah.

 **ParkChoHyun** E minta diobong maneh mah ah, mau nya Baekhyun poligami jha lah biar bisa threesome kan ena hmmmm

 **guess who** TERHARU BACA REVIEW DARI KAMUU. IYA KAMUU!. Alhamdulillh fic aku bisa diterima di masyarakat:') niatnya teh cuma menghibur aja akutu awkwkwk. WETSAH TENANG DA BEKI MA GUA BIKIN JADI PRIMADONA. BOSEN LAYAW BEKYUN DISAKITIN CANYOL TERUS. SEKARANG MAH JAMAN SUDAH BERUBAH, UKE YANG NYAKITIN HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Fckbyxns** Alhamdulillah bisa bikin km senang, keep review yak

 **laxytao** kan udh dibilang, kaisoo? Bisa jadi:( etapi ada niat buat nyatuin mereka juga sih nanti ehehehe

 **baekislife** GOBLOK URANG BACANYA BUKAN "KONTROL" MASA TADI TEH AWKWKWKWK. Siapp Bekyun primadona disini tuh kalem aja wgwgwg

 **lovemichelle** ehehe mau jujur neh ya, fic ini tuh sebenernya banyak yang dari keseharian gue sendiri sistah ehehe mulai dari keseharian di real atau di grup kelas. Siaapp!

 _ **-bekrauhl**_


	4. Chapter 3 : KONDOM?

_**04.30 pm**_

 **D.O** : Sepi amat tumben

 **Xiumin** : Lagi pada latian futsal

 **Xiumin** : Besok mau sparing ama kelas sebelah katanya

 **D.O** : Dih kok gua kaga tau?

 **Xiumin** : Salah ndiri bel bunyi langsung caw

 **D.O** : Lu kaga ikut?

 **Xiumin** : Kaga sih males capek

 **Jongdae** : Boong dia tuh

 **Jongdae** : Kesian kalo ikut masa iya bola nendang bola

 **Xiumin** : FAKYUH

 **Xiumin** : ADUDU SI MUKA KOTAK

 **Jongdae** : Ah gopal bisa ae

 **D.O** : Lah Dae kok lu kaga latian?

 **Xiumin** : Iyalah kan CADANGAN :)

 **Jongdae** : MENDING GUA CADANGAN DARIPADA LU KAGA IKUT

 **D.O** : Brisik anjing gua juga jadi ngerasa:(

 **Suho** : Anjing lu peka ye, dikasih makan apa emang?

 **Baekhyun** : Goblok suho bisa ae

 **Xiumin** : Wetsah udah pada nongol

 **D.O** : The power of tanda baca ea

 **Baekhyun** : Udah selesai latian

 **Suho** : Baek lu jan pulang dulu ye temenin gua beli sepatu

 **Sehun Oh** : Kaga usah sm Baekhyun bisa kan?

 **Sehun Oh** : Masih banyak yg laen

 **Chanyeol** : Sama Sehun ae, ntar gua yang nganterin Baekhyun pulang

 **Baekhyun** : Sama siapa ajalah gua mah asal sampe rumah

 **Suho** : Eit jan salah paham dulu, gua minta ditemenin Baekhyun soalnya selera dia bagus

 **Suho** : Kaga ada maksud laen

 **Suho** : Jadi kaga papa kan

 **Sehun Oh** : Boleh ajasi asal gua jg ikut

 **Chanyeol** : Gua juga ikut

 **Baekhyun** : Yaudah ayo bareng bareng ae

 **D.O** : pen ikut:(

 **Xiumin** : Dih knp pda ikut semua si

 **Suho** : Ahelah yang beli sepatu satu yang nganter sekecamatan

 **Suho** : Berasa bopung amat

 **Baekhyun** : Yodahlah Ho bedua aja

 **Baekhyun** : Chanyeol, Sehun sama Dio kaga usah ngikut

 **Baekhyun** : Soalnya mereka disuruh ikut TM sama kelas sebelah buat masalah sparing besok

 **Chanyeol** : Kaga ah, gua ikut sama lu ae Baek

 **Baekhyun** : Jan gitulah yeol, kaga enak sama anak kelas

 **Baekhyun** : Lu kan udh ditugasin

 **Jongdae** : Iye yeol lagian Suho ini

 **Jongdae** : Kaga bakal ngembat Baekhyun

 **Chanyeol** : Yaudah deh, Suho lu nyetir mobilnya ati ati ye jan sampe bikin Baekhyun kenapa napa

 **Sehun Oh** : Jaga Baekhyun baik baik

 **Suho** : Siap brader

 _ **Read 7**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **07.00 pm**_

 **Lay** : Malam kawan

 **Lay :** Besok bu Boa kaga masuk

 **Lay** : ada workshop katanya jadi dapet tugas kerjain buku paket hal 176

 **D.O** : Yesss

 **Jongdae** : Besok bebas yeahh

 **Baekhyun** : Njir enak amat ibu Boa

 **Xiumin** : Enak apanya

 **Suho** : Anunya

 **Sehun** **Oh** : Okep

 **Baekhyun** : ea ena lah kan workshop

 **Baekhyun** : Work = Kerja

 **Baekhyun** : Shop = Belanja

 **Baekhyun** : Workshop = Kerjanya Belanja

 **Chanyeol** : Calon bini gua cerdas njir

 **Lay** : Iya si bener juga

 **Jongdae** : Mamang baso tahu besok udh kaga dagang

 **Xiumin** : LAH NGAPA?!

 **Suho** : Dia udah jadi OKB apa?

 **Jongdae** : Kaga, kata mamang es doger sih beliau mau pulang kampung gaes kan mau bulan puasa

 **D.O** : Ah sialan ntar jajannya apa

 **D.O** : Baso tahu tuh paling mantab

 **Chanyeol** : Yang penting mamang cilok masih stay

 **Baekhyun** : Jih seriusan? Yaudahlah gua mesen seblak aja sama adek kelas

 **Sehun Oh** : Emang ada yang jual Baek?

 **Xiumin** : Eh tolol disitu udh tertulis "mesen seblak sama ADEK KELAS" :)

 **Chanyeol** : Kaya kaga tau aja sih lu. Sehun kan emg tolol min

 **Suho** : Gua mesen juga dong

 **Sehun Oh** : Oiya baru nyadar maap

 **Baekhyun** : Gua masukin dia ke grup ya, pada mesen sendiri sendiri ae

 **Jongdae** : sip lah

.

 _ **Baekhyun invited Taeyong**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chanyeol** : Taeyong?

 **Chanyeol** : Njir kaga nyangka dia dagang seblak

 **Suho** : Muka ganteng itu daya tarik tersendiri buat dapet langganan

.

 _ **Taeyong Joined group**_

 _ **.**_

 **Taeyong** : wah group apa nih a?

 **Chanyeol** : Grup rang pemes

 **Baekhyun** : Yong pada mau mesen seblak jadi gua invite lu kesini

 **Taeyong** : Waduh boleh banget a

 **Sehun Oh** : Lu jual seblak basah apa kering?

 **Jongin** : Lah lu dagang seblak Yong?

 **Taeyong** : Iya kak dagang, basah kering semuanya ada

 **Baekhyun** : Gua sih pesen kek yang biasa ae

 **Xiumin** : Gua mau Seblak basahnya dong yang pake telor sama ayam ya

 **Suho** : Gua sih yang super special

 **Jongin** : Gua yang biasa ae

 **Jongdae** : Gua jg yg biasa

 **Sehun Oh** : Bolehlah gua yang special, sekalian Baekhyun biar gua yang bayar

 **Baekhyun** : Serius Hun lu bayarin gua?

 **Taeyong** : Ok siap, besok gua anterin ke kelas ya kak

 **Taeyong** : Itu kak Xiumin berarti yang special harganya 8k

 **Taeyong** : Yang Biasa 6k, super special 10k

 **Xiumin** : Oke deh duitnya besok kan Yong?

 **Taeyong** : Kak Sehun jadinya 16k ya

 **Sehun Oh** : Iyadong Baek sayang

 **Suho** : Bisa pake kartu kaga bayarnya?

 **Baekhyun** : Makasih Sehun gantenggg

 **Jongin** : Yaelah mahal amat Yong

 **Jongin** : Gua kan senior lu di eskul dance

 **Jongin** : Harga persahabatan lah

 **Sehun Oh** : Sama sama Baekhyun Cantikkk

 **Jongdae** : Hunbaek kawan

 **Chanyeol** : Tai

 **Chanyeol** : Gua lebih ganteng

 **D.O** : Ya goblok pake kartu lu mau gesek di ketek taeyong apa

 **Chanyeol** : Pdhl gua rela bayarin 1000 seblak kalo buat lu Baek

 **Sehun Oh** : Halah Bacot

 **Taeyong** : Iya di sekolah ae kak, cash ajalah

 **Taeyong** : Emang kita sahabat?

 **Suho** : Lay mana? Kaga mau beli apa?

 **Baekhyun** : Ah sehun gua kaga cantik tapi ganteng tau

 **Baekhyun** : Apaan sih Yol

 **Sehun Oh** : Bagi gua lu adalah yang paling cantik diantara yg cantik :)

 **Baekhyun** : Ah Sehun mah

 **Chanyeol** : Fak

 **Suho** : Lu sih telat Yeol

 **Sehun Oh** : kenapa sayang?

 **Chanyeol** : Anjing emang

 **Jongdae** : Sehun gercep ye

 **Chanyeol** : Diem lu sat

 **Taeyong** : Ini knp sih kak?

 **D.O** : Si Chanyeol keduluan Sehun Yong

 **D.O** : Dia cembokur

 **Xiumin** : Cemburu geblog

 **Jongdae** : Setau gua geblog itu makanan

 **Jongin** : Yaelah ayolah Yong masa gitu sama senior:(

 **Suho** : Udah beli yang paling murah, masih minta dimurahin pula

 **Suho** : Hemat apa fakir?

 **Jongin** : Sialan

 **Taeyong** : Kalem kak, gua tau rasanya diduluin kok

 **Taeyong** : Yaudahlah 5k

 **Baekhyun** : Suka Lebay

 **Jongin** : Nah gitu dong:*

 **Chanyeol** : Lu juga diduluin?

 **Taeyong** : Iya kak, Lu kenal Ten kaga? Gua suka ama Yeri udah lama, eh malah diembat sm temen sendiri

 **Jongdae** : PERSIS

 **Chanyeol** : Gua jg sama nying, untungnya cuma diduluin masalah traktir

 **D.O** : Lay kuotanya abis jadi mau sider dulu

 **Jongdae** : Padahal kuota ada juga dia jarang nongol

 **Jongdae** : Udah kek buncul

 **Baekhyun** : Buncul subhanallah

 **D.O** : Buncul naon?

 **Jongin** : Sejenis jenglot

 **Xiumin** : Walah spesies lu Kai

 **Taeyong** : Haha, tapi ati ati loh kak banyak temen gua yg suka sama aa Baekhyun

 **D.O** : Njir Baekhyun laris amat

 **D.O** : Belum tau ae dia kalo ngupil diemutin

 **Suho** : Ya asin

 **Jongin** : kok lu tau asin? Pasti sering nyobain

 **Baekhyun** : DIO FITNAH GOBLOK

 **Chanyeol** : Mau lu ngemilin upil kek tai landak kek gua tetep cinta Baek

 **Sehun Oh** : Yang naksir cewe apa cowo?

 **Taeyong** : Cewek banyak

 **Taeyong** : aa Baekhyun orangnya kece sih, cakep pula, udah sih lucu sipatnya

 **Xiumin** : Jangan jangan lu juga naksir?

 **Taeyong** : Kagak, aa Baekhyun mah udah kaya kakak kandung gua sendiri

 **Jongdae** : Hoiya lu bedua kan tetanggaan ya

 **D.O** : HEH DEMI APA TAEYONG TETANGGAAN AMA BAEKHYUN? KOK GUA BARU TAU!?

 **Baekhyun** : Kudet maneh mah

 **Chanyeol** : Jan sampe incest ya dek

 **Lay** : KAWAN

 **Lay** : ADA HOT NEWS

 **Jongdae** : Katanya kouta lu abis

 **Lay** : Baru ngisi ehehehe

 **Suho** : Hot news apa?

 **Lay** : KASIH TAU GAK YAAA

 **Xiumin** : Kalo kaga mau ngasih tau kaga usah bilang ada hot news tolol

 **Lay** : HMMM HMMMM

 **D.O** : Apaan sih Lay bikin kepo anjing

 **Lay** : JADI TEH YA KAN TADI GUA BELI CIMOL DI PENGKOLAN

 **Lay** : TERUS ADA ADEK KELAS ANAK DKM

 **Lay** : LAGI PADA GOSIPIN HOT NEWS

 **Taeyong** : Oh hot news yang itu toh

 **Baekhyun** : Hot news apaan Yong?

 **Chanyeol** : Apaan sih anjir penasaran

 **Taeyong** : Lagi tenar banget a, masa kaga tau sih

 **Lay** : IYA TAU TENAR BGT DIKALANGAN ADEK KELAS TERUTAMA

 **D.O** : Esumpah ya ngeselin tinggal kasih tau ae

 **Sehun Oh** : Cepetlah ada berita apaan

 **Lay** : JADI TUH YA

 **Lay** : SI JONGIN SAMA KRYSTAL KEPERGOK BELI KONDOM 25 PACK DI IND*MART

 **Suho** : SERIUSAN!?

 **Suho** : NAPSUAN AMAT JONGIN

 **Baekhyun** : BANCAT JONGIN GUA KAGA NYANGKA

 **Xiumin** : Lah itu bukan hoax kan? Masa si jongin sama krystal baru tau gua

 **Sehun Oh** : Gua sih liat tanda tandanya udh lama

 **Sehun Oh** : Pernah liat mereka pulang bareng

 **Jongdae** : Anjir sampe 25 pack

 **Jongdae** : Jongin engasan ye

 **Taeyong** : Kaget gua juga kak awalnya

 **Chanyeol** : Bangsat emang Jongin

 **Chanyeol** : Kaga tau ae udh nyakitin orang

 **Lay** : Kalem dulu kali aja itu kaga bener

 **Suho** : Nyakitin sape?

 **Sehun Oh** : Jan bilang ada yang naksir Krystal disini

 **Chanyeol** : Gblk

 **Jongdae** : Chanyeol tau sesuatu tapi kaga bagi bagi

 **Baekhyun** : Da elu mah toa mesjid dae, mana mau Chanyeol kasih rahasia org ke elu

 **Xiumin** : Wah Wah

 **Suho** : Udah udah mendingan kita tanyain Jongin aja

 **Suho** : Biar dia klarifikasi bener apa kagaknya

 **Baekhyun** : Orangnya ilang kk

 **Lay** : Giliran digosipin ilang ya dd, barokah amat itu anak

 **Lay** : Etapi jan bilang bilang ya kalo gua yg nyebarin

 **Sehun Oh** : Ya tolol

 **Chanyeol** : Percuma lu bilang gitu Lay, ntar juga dia baca

 **Xiumin** : Dan tau kalo lu yg nyebarin

 **D.O** : Walah Walah

 **Baekhyun** : Udel kadal cepet nongol kek ah kepo neh

 **Jongdae** : GOBLOK UDEL KADAL

 **Baekhyun** : Cocok kaga sm Jongin?

 **Chanyeol** : Apanya yg cocok?

 **Baekhyun** : Udel kadal

 **Xiumin** : SIALAN LAH BAEKHYUN RECEH

 **Lay** : Baekhyun ngerusak suasana ae pdhl lg tegang juga

 **Suho** : Hayoloh TEGANG

 **Sehun Oh** : OTAK BOKEP SIAL

 **Chanyeol** : Jongin cpt klarifikasi bangsat

 **Sehun Oh** : Yol lu naksir Krystal?

 **Sehun Oh** : Jadi sekarang saingan gua berkurang!?

 **Lay** : LAH ADA HOT NEWS BARU LAGI TAH

 **Chanyeol** : Kaga gblk

 **Chanyeol** : Hati gua seutuhnya milik Baekhyun

 **Jongdae** : Krystal cantik sih

 **Jongdae** : Saking cantiknya gua ciut buat deketin:(

 **Suho** : INGET SULLI

 **Lay** : O jadi Jongdae udah move on tah?

 **Baekhyun** : Move on dari Sulli ke Krystal apa bedanya blog

 **Baekhyun** : Sama sama kaga bakal lu dapet

 **Xiumin** : YA DALEM AJG

 **Jongdae** : Sial sial sial

 **Jongin** : Lah rame

 **Chanyeol** : E bangsat cepet klarifikasi

 **Baekhyun** : Atciaat nongol

 **Suho** : Jong itu bener?

 **Jongin** : Apaan si

 **Sehun Oh** : Scroll up dah Kai

 **Xiumin** : Apakah semua itu benar pemirsah

Lay : Kita saksikan bersama sama

.

.

.

 _ **Meanwhile . . .**_

 **PERSONAL CHAT CHANYEOL & D.O **

**Chanyeol** : Dio?

 **Chanyeol** : Lu gapapa kan?

 **D.O** : Gpp:)

 **Chanyeol** : Jan terlalu percaya dulu belum tentu bener kan

 **D.O** : Dari awal juga gua udh ngerasa kalo gua sm Jongin bisa bareng itu mustahil

 **D.O** : Krystal cantik

 **D.O** : Gua mah kaga ada apa apanyalah dibanding dia

 **Chanyeol** : Jan mikir gitulah

 **Chanyeol** : Cinta itu butuh perjuangan

 **Chanyeol** : Gua aja udh 2 taun gada perkembangan sm Baekhyun

 **Chanyeol** : Tapi gua tetep berjuang buat bisa sama dia

 **D.O** : Beda yeol

 **D.O** : Posisinya lu seme, wajar kalo lu ngejar ngejar. Lah gua?

 **Chanyeol** : Menurut gua seme uke sama ajadah kudu sama sama berjuang

 **D.O** : Tapi gua udah gada harepan

 **Chanyeol** : Jangan gitu, Dio yang gua kenal orangnya pantang nyerah kok

 **Chanyeol** : Lagian belum tentu bener kan?

 **Chanyeol** : Lu kaga boleh down gini lah. Semangat!

 **D.O** : Thanks Yol, lu emang bestai gua yg paling top lah:)

 **Chanyeol** : Anytime brader

 **.**

 **.**

 **~BACK TO GROUP CHAT~**

 **Jongin** : Lah?

 **Jongin** : Itu kok?

 **Chanyeol** : Klarifikasi cepet nyet

 **Baekhyun** : Jongin cepetlah aink kepo

 **Jongin** : Iya emang bener gua sama krystal beli kondom

 **Xiumin** : ANJIR

 **Jongdae** : HEBAT LU YE DAPET KRYSTAL

 **Suho** : BENER 25 PACK?

 **Jongin** : Iya bener

 **Suho** : SIALAN LU NAPSUAN AMAT KESIAN KRYSTAL

 **Chanyeol** : Jadi bener? Bangsat lu emang

 **Jongin** : Apaan si Canyol emg gua salah apa

 **Baekhyun** : Etciat Jongin sama Krystal peje dong

 **Taeyong** : Rejeki amat dapet kak Krystal

 **Sehun** **Oh** : Peje su

 **Jongin** : Peje apaan dah

 **Jongin** : Sapa yang jadian?

 **D.O** : Selamet ya jongin :)

 **Baekhyun** : Elu sama Krystal lah gblk

 **Jongin** : Bentar lu pada ngira gua sm krystal jadian?

 **Suho** : Lah emg bener kan

 **Jongin** : GUA KAGA JADIAN GOBLOK

 **Jongin** : GUA SM KRYSTAL EMANG BELI KONDOM BANYAK

 **Jongin** : GUA SAMA DIA KAN RESELLER KONDOM

 **Jongin** : MAYAN CUK SEBULAN DAPETLAH BUAT DUIT TAMBAHAN

 **Baekhyun** : GEBLEK RESELLER KONDOM

 **Chanyeol** : Jadi lu kaga takenan ama Krystal?

 **Jongdae** : Sialan punya temen hina amat reseller kondom

 **Suho** : Leh ugha

 **D.O** : Lu kaga takenan!?

 **Jongin** : Kagalah lagian Krystal jg udh punya cowok dan gua juga kaga ada perasaan sm dia

 **Jongin** : Mitra Kerja doang

 **Taeyong** : Wah gua kudu bilang ke anak anak atas kesalah pahaman ini neh

 **Baekhyun** : Gih sana Yong biar kaga timbul fitnah

 **Taeyong** : Siap a

 **Sehun Oh** : Asoooooo reseller kondom

 **Jongin** : Udah sih jan di bahas trs malu aing

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **YA JONGIN MAH USAHANYA ANTIMENSTRIM RESELLER KONDOM" –Baekhyun**_

" _ **Lega rasanya tau dia masih single, ok gua bakal terus berjuang :D" –D.O**_

" _ **AHH RAHASIA GUA KEBONGKAR SIAL MALULAH" –Jongin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CUAP CUAP**

Halo gengs maaf gue lama update soalnya emang lagi sibuk banget dari minggu kemaren, dan minggu ini lagi uas hehe, doain ya semoga uas gue lancer. Sebagai ganti karena telat update chapter "KONDOM?" ini gue panjangin. Ini sedikit terinspirasi sama berita kaistal beli kondom ituloh dan gue kaga mau suudzon jadinya mikir mereka mau jadi reseller kali ya wkwkwk. Buat yang Kaisoo Shipper jan potek dulu pas baca bagian awal awal chapter ini, gue ga sejahat itu biarin kalian kecewa ahaydee. BTW GUE INI **CHANBAEK HUNBAEK HARDSHIPPER** jadi jangan salahin gue kalo fic ini banyak Chanbaek atau Hunbaeknya daripada yang lain, tapi gue usahain sih yang lain juga banyak. Oke dah pasti sedikit yang baca cuap cuap gak penting gue ini. Jadi intinya **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA KAWAN, REVIEW DARI KALIAN ITU MEMBANGUN SEMANGAT NGETIK GUE BANGET HEHEHE, KALO REVIEWNYA BANYAK KAN GUE SEMANGET TUH BUAT NERUSIN INI FIC.** Ok sekian dan terimakasih^^

 **-Bekrauhl**


	5. Chapter 4 : UJIAN PERSAHABATAN

**Chen** : Oi

 **Suho** : Sepi

 **Suho** : Kek hati gua

 **Chen** : Situ punya hate mas?

 **Suho** : Punyalah emang elu cuma punya empedu

 **Chanyeol** : Oi

 **Chen** : Ah tae. Yg laen mana si?

 **Baekhyun** : Sider

 **Sehun** : Sider(2)

 **Kai** : Sider(3)

 **Xiumin** : Sider(4)

 **Chanyeol** : Lah-_-

 **D**. **O** : Sider(5)

 **Taeyong** : Sider(6)

 **Suho** : Tahe udah woy-_-

 **Lay** : sider(7)

 **Chen** : Jan pada sider kek

 **Chanyeol** : Baekhyun jangan sider dong

 **Sehun** : males gua ngomong sm pasukan goblok kek lu pada. Kecuali Baekhyun

 **Kai** : Ga nyadar disini elu yg plg goblog

 **Baekhyun** : Sehun emang goblog

 **Baekhyun** : Udah tau orang gila malah sih di ajakin maen karambol

 **Suho** : apan sih gua kaga paham

 **Kai** : Kemaren gua sama Baekhyun maen kerumah Sehun

 **Kai** : kita maen karambol

 **Kai** : Ada si kombet org gila komplek duduk di depan rumah Sehun

 **Kai** : eh diajak maen karambol sm si sehun

 **Kai** : ya si sehun diuber lah

 **xiumin** : ngakak tae

 **Sehun** : FAAAAKKKKKK

 **Sehun** : JAN DIBAHASLAH

 **Sehun** : Baek jan ilfil sama gua:((((

 **Chanyeol** : #TeamSuksesSehunKombet

 **Baekhyun** : wekawekawekaweka

 **Chen** : Kombet anjir

 **Xiumin** : Mulai sekarang gua manggil sehun kombet ae lah

 **Sehun** : FAK YU ALL

 **Sehun** : ALL KECUALI BAEKHYUN

 **Chanyeol** : kaga usah sebut nama baekhyun trs bisa kaga?

 **Sehun** : kaga:)

 **Lay** : bri6

 **Kai** : Alay njeng

 **Baekhyun** : ributin gua trs ga capai?

 **Xiumin** : capai anjir sok kbbi

 **D.O** : biarkanlah ia berkata apapun yang dia ingin

 **Chen** : syid. Dio ngapa jadi ahli bahasa

 **Chanyeol** : Gak ada capeknya kl buat elu baek, demi allah kaga capek

 **Suho** : ah cot ae lu pada, pkn gimana oy presentasi individu siah

 **Kai** : Jan lupa potong rambut gaes, tar disuruh maju

 **Sehun** : tahik tomen tahik

 **Lay** : Jan kek gitu kalo sama guru bet.

 **Chen** : Bet anjir kombet

 **Baekhyun** : Ya lagian ibu tomen udh sih presentasi individu pake acara lgsg ulangan lisan

 **Baekhyun** : Gimana kaga mongkog

 **D.O** : Selaw

 **Suho** : Selaw bokong lu

 **Xiumin** : kep materi kita sama kan? Bagilah ke gua tar backgroundnya gua bedain

 **Kai** : Merdeka amat Xiumin

 **Chanyeol** : Baek, gua kaga diwaro

 **Suho** : via gmail ye. udh gua send

 **Lay** : Suho baik banget...

 **D.O** : Gua yakin pasti disogok makanya mau ngasih

 **Baekhyun** : di sogok pake flashdisk isi full anime hentai

 **Suho** : wanjer baek, lu tauan ae ngeri gua

 **Chanyeol** : baek...

 **Sehun** : Kaga penting kaga usah di waro. Ye gak baekkie?

 **Kai** : Sok manis lu anjir kombet

 **Baekhyun** : Gua lupa lu tadi ngetik apaan yol. Mls scroll

 **Lay** : Ah gua brb mau belajar pkn kali aja ditunjuk presentasi besok. babayy

 **D.O** : Lay anjir rajin amat

 **Chanyeol** : :((((((

 **Sehun** : gua emg manis, putih lg mau apa lu kai?

 **Chen** : ngakak sial

 **Kai** : gua eksotis sexy. Mau apa lu bet?

 **Suho** : mane seksi item gitu kusem

 **Suho** : makanya perawatan coba kai

 **Suho** : kaga mahal kok sebulan 600k lah

 **Xiumin** : anjir 600k/bulan :")

 **Baekhyun** : Gelaaa lu perawatan ho?

 **Kai** : murah katanya. Murah:)

 **Chanyeol** : anjir suho perawatan cem cewe

 **Suho** : iya baek wkwk

 **Suho** : lah cowok jg kudu perawatan biar bening

 **Suho** : sekagaknya ya facial sebulan sekali

 **Sehun** : perawatan dmn?

 **Suho** : di E*ha

 **Chen** : y anjr e*ha :(

 **Xiumin** : bagus emg katanya disitu

 **D.O** : iyalah bagus pan mahal

 **Baekhyun** : Gua kaga perawatan di begituan:(

 **Sehun** : Lu kaga perawatan ae bening bgt baek aplg perawatan, matek gua ntar

 **Chanyeol** : Lu kaga perawatan ae bening bgt baek aplg perawatan, matek gua ntar(2)

 **Kai** : Jajan lu brp si ho? :")

 **Baekhyun** : gua dibilang perawatan sih ya emang ngerawat tapi sendiri ae kek pake cuci muka, sunscreen, sama masker gt, tapi itu kaga sampe ke e*ha

 **Sehun** : o beli di drugstore gitu ya sayang? gua juga sih hehe

 **Chen** : apalah gua yg cuci muka pake lifeboy

 **Kai** : rt chen

 **D.O** : sayang ya sayang

 **Suho** : anjir hun bisa ae

 **Baekhyun** : Iya hun, lu juga? Bisaa dong share info skincarenya

 **Baekhyun** : Lu kan putih gitu

 **Baekhyun** : Mulus tanpa koreng

 **Xiumin** : njir koreng, jerawat kali baek elah

 **D.O** : Lah? Elukan juga sama mulusnya Baek?

 **Chanyeol** : btw. Gua juga ngerawat loh baek

 **Suho** : iya biarpun cowok kl mau ganteng ya kudu usaha

 **Suho** : jan nunggu ganteng dari langit ae

 **Kai** : njir suho

 **Sehun** : Ayok baek pc yak

 **D.O** : Modus tae

 **Baekhyun** : okayy

 **Chanyeol** : :)

 **Suho** : kata chanyeol "senyumin aja"

 **Chen** : kebaca ciumin aja

 **Kai** : kombet gercep

 **D.O** : Eh ntar malem ke mesjid yok, tadarusan abis solat isya

 **Xiumin** : kaga bisa gua mau belajar pkn takut suruh maju

 **Chen** : Leh ugha yo, caw lah

 **Chanyeol** : Gua kaga bisa mau belajar pkn

 **Sehun** : gua mau maen karambol sama kai:(

 **D.O** : maksiat mulu njir untung sayang

 **D.O** : eh typo njiirrrr

 **D.O** : Maksud gua peyang

 **Sehun** : anjir diyo naksir gua anjir

 **Sehun** : gua akui gua terlalu ganteng dan mempesona

 **Sehun** : makanya pada demen sama gua

 **Sehun** : tapi yo, plis jan nikung baekhyun

 **Sehun** : gua juga cintanya ke baekhyun doang:(

 **Xiumin** : nganyangka

 **Lay** : pede jreng njir

 **Taeyong** : "jan nikung baekhyun" dipikir si aa naksir sama sia

 **Chen** : gela gelaaa

 **Suho** : ternyata oh oh

 **Chanyeol** : elah diyo kaga naksir sehun

 **Chanyeol** : apaan hun. Tai

 **Baekhyun** : gobsky-_-

 **Baekhyun** : Lu naksir Sehun tapi kaga cerita cukstaw

 **D.O** : ANJIR GUA KAGA NAKSIR SEHUN

 **D.O** : SALAH PAHAM LU SEMUA NJING

 **Lay** : sabar atuh masnya

 **Xiumin** : elah ngakak gua :v

 **Sehun** : Yah jadi kaga naksir gua nih?

 **Chanyeol** : Kaga lah sok laris lu bet

 **Kai** : ngaceng

 **Chen** : Atas gua 54N93

 **Baekhyun** : Atasnya atas gua 54N93

 **Suho** : Atasnya dari atasanya atas gua 54N93

 **Sehun** : Atas dari atasnya atas dari atasnya atas atasnya atas gua 54N93

 **Xiumin** : COT NJING:)

 **Chanyeol** : buseh pasukan blao

 **Taeyong** : o aja y kan

 **Baekhyun** : yonglek enthusiast _~

 **Kai** : Dio ternyata naksir sehun wanjerr

 **Kai** : big news

 **Kai** : wkwk

 **Taeyong** : idih si bang chanyeol noh yong lek wannabe

 **D.O** : KAGA NAKSIR SEHUN GUA TUH.

 **D.O** : KENAPA GA PADA PERCAYA SIH

 **Chanyeol** : gua percaya yo, kalem e kalem

 **Chanyeol** : apaan yong kok gua-_-

 **Chen** : yaelah udah lupain ae sih yo jan histeris

 **Suho** : malu dia teh wkwk

 **Sehun** : kyungcu jan shy shy dog gitu ah, gua kaga bakal jauhin elu kok

 **Xiumin** : Atas gua pede bat sumpah

 **Baekhyun** : Sepantesnya juga lu yong. Kan TAE YONGLEK

 **Baekhyun** : gua sih hm ae sm lu yo wk

 **Chanyeol** : Baek jan gitu sm d.o

 **Lay** : Anjay itu si baekhyun ngebela canyol tah

 **Chen** : BAEK JAN BILANG LU CEMBOKUR GEGARA D.O NAKSIR SEHUN

 **Baekhyun** : kaga lah. Yekali

 **Baekhyun** : ya gua sih aneh aja, yg sahabatnya kaga dikasih tau apa apa

 **Baekhyun** : apasih urusanlu yol, diem ae dah lu

 **D.O** : baek ga gituu

 **D.O** : gua kaga naksir sehun baek sumpah

 **Suho** : lah malah tubir klean

 **Chanyeol** : iya baek dio kaga naksir sehun, gua tau semuanya kok.

 **Sehun** : ANJIR BAEK LU CEMBURUIN GUA?!

 **Sehun** : NJIR GUA LARIS YE. ENA

 **Chanyeol** : HUN BACOT LU ANJING

 **Baekhyun** : kaga elah hun-_-

 **Baekhyun** : Oh. Jadi curhatnya sm chanyeol ya. Haha

 **Baekhyun** : sahabatnya dio tuh chanyeol bukan gua ternyata

 **Baekhyun** : wkwk

 **D.O** : Baekhyun ga gitu...

 **D.O** : maaf baek:(

 **D.O** : gua tau gua salah tapi gua blm siap cerita ke elu:(

 **Suho** : yaelah bingung gua ini, kalian baikan atuhlah kaga enak berantem trs

 **Xiumin** : iya atuh baek dimaapin dionya mungkin dia butuh waktu buat cerita ke elu tentang siapa yg dia suka

 **Sehun** : yawla jan rebutin gua gini. Iam yours kok baek ):

 **Chen** : baikan atuhlah. Baekhyun sm dio kl ga barengan kan kek kaga lengkap ya

 **Taeyong** : sumpah ini kak sehun di krangkeng ae plis

 **Chanyeol** : baek gua jg mau minta maaf baek

 ** _Baekhyun left group_**

 **Suho** : lah baek-_-

 **Xiumin** : mampus ngambek

 **D.O** : gua hrs gimanaa:((

 **D.O** : pc gua jg kaga dibales:(((

 **Lay** : kalo kata gua sih ya si baekyun marah gegara dia ngerasa kaga lu anggep sbg sahabat yo.

 **Lay** : ya elu, dia apa apa kl cerita kan ke elu. Elunya mlh ke org lain

 **Lay** : ya dia ngerasa kaga dipercaya sm elu

 **Lay** : wajar dia marah

 **Chen** : Lay?!

 **Chen** : TUMBEN APA LAY NGOMONGNYA BENER NJIR

 **Suho** : ay, aku terharu..

 **Xiumin** : dat "ay"

 **Suho** : typoo wanjerrrr

 **Chanyeol** : maaf dio gegara gua ngomong kek gt jadi tambah runyam gini

 **Taeyong** : anjeng ini ka suho, ka chen sm ka xiu mlh ribut sendiri

 **D.O** : ga yeol lu kaga salah

 **D.O** : gua bakal coba bujuk baekhyun

 **Suho** : good luck yo

 **Chen** : smunguts e4444

 **Sehun** : jangan gini plis maafin pesona gua yg bikin kalian klepek klepek gini:(

 **Xiumin** : bodo amat nyet (:

 ** _Haha gitu ya ternyata -baekhyun_**

 ** _Salah gua ini mah maaf baek:( -D.O_**

 ** _gua kek nya bakal dijauhin baekhyun kalo gini njir -chanyeol_**

 ** _sider ae dah -kai_**

 ** _INI NAPA PADA NAKSIR GUA SI KAN AA JADI NGERASA BERSALAH :(((( -sehun_**

Hy guys maaf baru update yaak, sibuk un guaaa, mau ikut usm stan juga neh tggl 23 april, doain yak guys, nanti abis usm gue mau bikin ff baru saran dung story line nya kek gimana, bisa pm ke gue ehehe.

Oiyaa banyak yg bilang gue anak rp yaaak? Jawabannyaaaaa iyaak gue anak rp ehehe. Rp twitter lbh tepatnya. Kl klean nak rp twitter juga boleh followan ma aing, tinggal pm aja okayy?

Trs gue ada niat buat bikin grup chat, nah menurut kalian mending di wa atau dimana? Gue gasuka gc di line soalnya pada kacang qu ga lyke.

Kalo chapter kali ini ngecewain gue minta maap ya ini masih kebawa suasana ujian soalnya:((

 **With love,**

 **-bekrauhl**


End file.
